


Margaritas

by BunnyBlushies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, abuelitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlushies/pseuds/BunnyBlushies
Summary: Tímidas y temerarias son las margaritas que crecen en el parque, siendo ignoradas por el mundo y atacadas por depredadores, pero permanecen valientes ante todo y sino es el caso, vuelven a crecer.ChanBaek
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Margaritas

Los grandes momentos que atesoro de mi infancia, se remontan a la edad de seis años. Me recuerdo a mi mismo corriendo de la mano con mi mejor amigo por un campo de margaritas cercano al parque en el que solíamos ir por las tardes luego del jardín de niños. El nombre de aquel pequeño con ojos de cachorro se había perdido con los años en mi aturdida mente senil, pero su rostro siempre estuvo patente entre mis sueños más lúcidos y mis constantes viajes mentales hacia el pasado; ahora con la edad puedo ver claramente, y él fue mi primer amor. 

Ese chico era un poco mayor que yo aunque por su estatura no lo parecía, siempre he sido más alto de lo común y él, más pequeño. Gracias a su edad, él entró antes a la escuela primaria y yo asustado por su posible alejamiento, le pedí que en un futuro se casase conmigo, así estaríamos comprometidos por años antes de que tuviésemos la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio; una idea ridícula sin duda alguna, pero que en ese momento funcionó. A penas se lo propuse, chilló lanzándose a mis escuálidos brazos.

Solía regalarme margaritas cada vez que nos juntábamos en el parque y yo me sentía cada vez más en deuda ya que no tenía nada para regalarle, recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda a mi maestra del kinder para hacerle un regalo a ese pequeño niño y ella enternecida por la idea me enseñó a hacer coronas de flores. La verdad es que nunca he tenido un gran talento para las manualidades, así que fallé los primeros treinta intentos, pero la trigésima primera corona de flores fue la ganadora para posarse en los suaves cabellos azabaches de aquel muchacho. Era una pequeña y sosa corona hecha de margaritas, la cual prometió cuidar con su alma.

El tiempo pasó y nuestro inocente amor fue creciendo, mi madre se enteró por mi propia boca que tenía "novio", y gracias a mi edad no hizo más que divertirse con la idea de que estuviese enamorado de un chico del parque, mientras no pasase a mayores todo estaría bien, pero mi padre no opinaba igual.

Nos tuvimos que mudar dos semanas después que mi padre se enterara que yo era un "marica", tenía miedo de que ese niñito me estuviera metiendo ideas “malévolas” en la cabeza y por eso no dejó siquiera despedirme de él. La etapa más gris de mi vida comenzó con la triste imagen de ese chiquillo sollozante, corriendo tras el auto de mis padres con la corona que le regalé siendo estrujada por sus frágiles manos, rogando que no le abandonase, rogando que cumpliera nuestra promesa.

Empecé mi nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos, mi padre temía que fuera un "desviado" de por vida y por eso me envió a un internado católico en una zona rural, aquel sitio era demasiado limitante para un pequeño infante como lo era en esos tiempos. Me enajenaron tanto de mi propia mente que poco a poco los recuerdos de aquellas tardes en el parque de las margaritas, fueron reemplazados por salmos de la biblia e intimidantes materias escolares.

Pasé con honores todos mis grados en aquel internado, "Park Chanyeol" siempre era el primer nombre en la lista de calificaciones, pero ese nombre jamás estuvo en las mentes de mis numerosos compañeros ya que nunca nadie habló conmigo. Pasé once silenciosos años de mi vida en dicho lugar, por fin fui liberado cuando mi padre decidió que ya tenía edad para casarme y me comprometió con la hija menor de su jefe, sin preguntarme, sólo mencionando que pronto la conocería. Sandara no era una mala chica, nos hicimos grandes amigos casi al instante de conocernos, pero no había amor entre nosotros a la hora de comprometernos, tampoco lo hubo cuando nos casamos.

Fue un 6 de mayo, apenas había cumplido dieciocho años hace unos meses y no entendía nada de la vida, mi primer beso real lo dí aquel día en el altar y creo que yo estaba más avergonzado que mi esposa, lamentablemente no sentí nada especial al tocar sus labios. No tuvimos noche de bodas ni luna de miel, mi padre me había enlistado en el ejército de manera precipitada, aún después de mi matrimonio dudaba de mi sexualidad por ende me alejó de nuevo. Dos años en el servicio militar no fueron agradables, me sentía culpable por dejar a Sandara sola a tan solo horas de nuestra boda, además me había enterado de que mi madre le había planteado el divorcio a mi padre y se encontraban en trámites para concretarlo. No veía la hora para salir de aquel lugar y así poder apoyar a mi dulce madre en momentos tan crudos, y reencontrarme con mi amable esposa.

Una vez terminada esa dura etapa, las aguas turbias en mi vida se apaciguaron. Ya casi cumplía la mayoría de edad legal en Corea del Sur y mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus propios errores como para fijarse en controlar mi destino. Con Sandara teníamos una relación tranquila, vivíamos en un bonito apartamento en el centro de la capital y ambos teníamos rutinas estables, por tanto, lo poco que nos veíamos lo disfrutamos jugando como dos adolescentes . Yo trabajaba para la empresa de su padre y ella estaba terminando sus estudios universitarios, quería ser enfermera y luego de unos meses más, lo logró.

Pasaron los años y nuestra relación seguía bien, no teníamos muchas peleas porque más que enamorados éramos amigos. Creo que en 40 años hicimos unas cuantas veces el amor, y bastó el hecho de enterarnos de que yo no podría engendrar un hijo, para que las ganas de hacerlo más veces, se apagaran. Fue un golpe duro para ambos, a pesar de que no había deseos carnales entre nosotros, soñábamos con formar una familia de verdad, ambos adorábamos a los niños, pero la vida no lo quiso así. Adoptamos un par de gatos peludos de color blanco y a ellos le dimos todo el amor que había en nuestros corazones para calmar un poco el vacío que se formaba en nuestras vidas. Nunca logré ver a Dara como una pareja, la adoraba como una amiga, casi una hermana, pero jamás como mi esposa; no sé si ella se habrá enterado alguna vez de eso y si lo hizo, supo esconderlo bastante bien.

Quedé viudo a los sesenta y cuatro años, Dara falleció por una falla cardíaca en la comodidad de nuestro hogar. Siento que tal vez fue lo mejor para ella, murió feliz, en su cama y de una forma indolora por lo que dijeron los médicos, murió de la mejor manera posible. En cuanto a mi, me vi incapaz de seguir en ese apartamento, por ende lo vendí y con mis ahorros me compré una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, alejado del bullicio y los problemas citadinos que ya no quería aguantar. No tenía muchos vecinos en la zona donde vivía, para ser exactos sólo tenía uno al que no conocía, pero un día de aquellos planeaba ir a visitarlo y poder tener relación cordial con él.

Un par de meses pasaron y una serie de pesadillas extrañas invadieron mis, normalmente pacíficas, noches estrelladas. Podía apreciar casi a diario, en mi quimera nocturna como aquel pequeñín que no veía hace ya cincuenta y siete años, perseguía con desespero el auto de mis padres, al igual que en el pasado, con esa pequeña corona de margaritas siendo sujetada por sus delicadas manitos. En ese entonces me preguntaba qué sería de ese niño. En ese entonces, no imaginaba que la respuesta estaría tan cerca de mí.

Ya se habían cumplido cinco meses desde la muerte de Sandara y sentí la necesidad de ir a visitarla, después de todo, sí extrañaba la presencia de la que fue mi carismática mujer. Me dirigía a paso lento por los caminos de tierra del cementerio, encorvando mi espalda larguirucha gracias al lumbago que me atormentaba hace varias décadas, llevando entre mis manos algo deformadas por la artrosis, un bello ramo de rosas rojas bañadas en rocío; y mientras mis pies trazaban camino, trataba de leer detenidamente los nombres de las lápidas que se hacían algo borrosos para mi decadente vista, me agradaba conocer a los que serían mis futuros vecinos.

Cuando llegué al nombre de Sandara, me detuve y sonreí con melancolía, no venía a verla desde su funeral ya que nunca me gustó este sitio, me aterraba pensar que las historias de fantasmas de las que tanto hablaban en el internado fueran reales, seguía siendo un tonto a pesar del tiempo. Me arrodillé con algo de torpeza y dejé el ramo de flores en la maceta de mármol que mandó a poner el sobrino de Sandara, cosas de ricos supongo; y acaricié lentamente el nombre tallado en su lápida.

-Fue hace poco ¿no es verdad?- Di un brinco y mire hacia el lado para encontrarme con un hombre de baja estatura, en la tumba siguiente a la de mi difunta esposa. Por un momento creí que podría ser un espíritu errante.

-¿Disculpa?- Cuestioné, había olvidado su pregunta gracias al gran susto que me había dado.

-Que, si se ha ido hace poco.- Volvió a preguntar señalando la tumba de Sandara con un gesto sutil con su cabeza, para luego sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su abrigo y ofrecerme uno, al cual yo me negué de inmediato al igual que él, con un gesto.

-Hace cinco meses exactos.- Respondí tranquilo, viendo como el pequeño hombre encendía el cigarrillo para llevarlo a su boca reseca.

-Mi más sentido pésame, aunque puedo asegurarte que se encuentra en un lugar mucho mejor que este basurero lleno de ratas. ¿Era tu esposa?- Lo miré extrañado, de alguna manera aquel hombre me hacía sentir un poco triste; tal vez era por su fachada fúnebre o por la mirada profunda y desgarrada que lucía, quizá por ambas razones.

-Sí, nos casamos muy jóvenes, es raro ya no tenerla a mi lado.- Aquel hombre tiró la colilla al suelo para pisarla y luego sacó otro cigarrillo.

-La magia de la costumbre, ella fue alguna vez mi esposa, una hermosa mujer.- Miró sonriente la tumba que tenía enfrente, la lápida decía "Kim Tae Yeon" y estaba repleta de flores de distintos colores, a excepción de unos cuantos tulipanes marchitos puestos en lugares al azar.- Pero ella se fue hace ya muchos años, tantos que pronto lo olvidaré.-

Me puse de pie y limpié con cuidado el rastro de tierra que había quedado en mi pantalón negro, justo dos círculos en mis rodillas. Una vez todo en orden extendí mi mano hacía el curioso hombre que tenía al lado.-Soy Park Chanyeol, un gusto por cierto.- Dije sin más, esperando un simple respuesta, pero antes de obtener un apretón de manos, el hombre rió confundiendo un poco más toda la extraña situación.

-Byun Baekhyun y el gusto es mío, grandote.- Sonrió de una manera distinta, una amigable y estrechó mi mano de igual forma.

Ese día gris que no tenía intenciones visibles de ser interesante, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Terminé sentado en la "zona fumadores" de un café a las afueras del cementerio, con mi ahora, pequeño colega. Hablamos un poco de nosotros, no demasiado ya que nuestras vidas eran largas y al parecer ninguno planeaba sentarse lo que restaba de la tarde a hablar de penas y glorias de antaño. Luego de aquel rato hablando un poco sobre los complejos de la tercera edad que irónicamente , a los afectados nos tienden a sacar carcajadas; decidimos ir a casa. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Byun Baekhyun, mi vecino.

Al día siguiente tomamos el té en su casa, al subsiguiente desayunamos en la mía y así le siguieron el resto de los días, hasta convertirse en meses. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, quizás el sentimiento iba un poco más allá de la amistad, pero algo me advertía mi instinto, algo me decía que no sabía todo de él aún... Y no tardé mucho más en descubrirlo.

Un año se cumplía desde la muerte de Sandara y el día me lo recordaba con una jornada gris y la promesa de lluvia al caer la noche; pero aquí los días "tristes" se miran con ojos distintos a los citadinos, la lluvia para el campo es un regalo maravilloso de ver, más aún después de la larga sequía que atacaba sin piedad la zona donde vivo. Baekhyun había decidido pasar aquella tarde conmigo, diciendo que tenía la necesidad de acompañarme en mi luto, incluso cuando le dije en variadas ocasiones que no era necesario.

-No puedo creer que aún después de un año no te hayas dado cuenta, grandote.- Fue la primera frase que dijo en toda la tarde, exceptuando los inútiles monosílabos sin vida que había respondido al ofrecerle comida a la hora del té.

-Por fin hablas, enano. Ahora dime, ¿a qué te refieres con aquello de que no me he dado cuenta aún?- Respondí para tomar el último sorbo de mi taza de té y acomodarme mejor en la silla en la que me encontraba; conociendo a aquel hombre, de seguro diría algo estúpido o terminaría por matarme de un infarto, de aquella boca no salía nada lejano a lo impactante.

-Déjame mostrarte algo para probar tu memoria, anciano decrépito.- Ambos nos reímos, siempre me trataba así ese sinvergüenza, pero me agradaba, incluso más de lo necesario. Sacó algo de su bolso que descansaba en el piso de madera vieja.- Jamás cumpliste tu promesa, grandote.-

Mi corazón se aceleró al punto de volverse peligroso, mis manos temblorosas buscaron mis gruesos anteojos para poder limpiarlos de lo que creía, era una gran ilusión. Aquella sosa corona de margaritas que alguna vez hice para el pequeño niño del parque, se volvía a posar frente a mis ojos.

-Tú eres el niño del parque, Baekhyun.-

-Baekkie, así solías decirme y yo a ti "grandote", porque con sólo seis años ya llegabas a la mitad del poste de luz que había en el parque.- Sonrió melancólico, poniendo la corona marchita sobre sus hebras plateadas.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Baekhyun? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te comenté sobre mis pesadillas?- Golpeé la mesa con mi puño, pero el ni siquiera pestañeó, sólo me miró serio.

-Me criaron con cuentos de hadas, Chanyeol. Yo añoraba con que un día te dieras cuenta que me tenías de vuelta a tu lado, pero la realidad es cruel y yo impaciente.- Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla rosada, contrastando con su amplia sonrisa rebelde y yo colapsé. 

Aquella tarde lo abracé por primera vez en cincuenta y ocho años y no lo solté hasta que dejé de sentir mis brazos y mi lumbago me propuso nuevamente la guerra; pero me sentí feliz, tan feliz como no me sentía desde que me separé de él. Tuve... Tengo una segunda oportunidad que no muchos pueden presumir.

Con un poco de pudor de mi parte, decidimos comenzar una relación, una muy ñoña relación según él. Solemos hacer las mismas cosas que hacíamos siendo colegas, sólo que ahora se adornan los días con besos robados y sonrisas sinceras; nos gusta mecer nuestras manos al caminar hacia el parque de margaritas en el límite de la ciudad y la zona donde vivimos, sin importar quien nos ve, después de tanto tiempo ya nadie tiene derecho de criticarnos, mucho menos pensar en separarnos. En aquel parque tendemos a compartir carcajadas y largas lecturas que por lo general son interrumpidas por algún comentario estúpido de Baek, luego de un rato se aburre y comienza a jugar con las margaritas que nos rodean, llenando mi escaso cabello de ellas, aprovechando de presumir su aún frondosa cabellera color plata.

Somos simplemente dos ancianos tontos con almas atrapadas en el tiempo. Ya han pasado unos cuantos años desde que descubrí su secreto, pero todo sigue igual o incluso mejor, nuestro amor se reencontró tarde pero se mantiene fuerte, sobrepasando el tiempo que perdimos y el que nos queda. Nuestro amor seguirá creciendo como las margaritas en el parque.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y muchísimas gracias por leer <3


End file.
